Eevee Evolutions
by Raima
Summary: Oneshots about each Eevee type. First up: perma-Eevees! Edit: Umbreon chapter up.
1. Eevee

_**Eevee Evolutions**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: Yay Eevees! Wheeee! Please review…I'm begging you T-T**_

_**Anyways, go read **__**The Dragon Catcher!**__** (Go to my profile)**_

_**Shameless self-advertising….xD**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Eevee**_

As a child, I had always known that one day, I would have to choose. I had always known that on the day I turned one, 5 stones would be placed in front of me. I had always known this. But why, then, had I been so shocked, so scared when it finally happened?

My mother was an Espeon. My father was a Flareon. My oldest brother was an Umbreon, and my oldest sister was a Jolteon. My just-a-few-days-older then me big brother had recently decided to be a Vaporean. It would have been so easy if there was just one left, so that I would not have to rack my brain, trying to figure out who to be like.

The solution was so simple, so easy. Yet I had never thought of it before.

Perhaps that was the fault of my family, their thoughts, their ideas, so set in stone. From birth, I had been brought up to be like that. It is hard to change tradition.

Perhaps it was my own fault. I had wanted a way to escape, but, instinctively, had not wanted to take such drastic measures. It is hard to control your own deepest fears.

Either way, when the time came, I decided. I did not want to be forced to make a decision...I liked my current body! I was an Eevee!

I faced those 5 stones...those life-changing, heaven-given, abysmal stones.

With a flick of my paw, they disappeared into the shadowy forest.

All around me were the gasps of horror. I swallowed my fear. Hadn't I already made my decision? It was far too late to back out now.

I turned around.

"Mother, Father, I know our laws. I know that from now on, I am an outcast, a permanent-Eevee, an oddity. I know that I will be a shame to our lineage, a glitch in the Eevee system. Perhaps I should have just cast a paw over the stones at random, let Mother Destiny decide my fate! But now, my decision has already been made. I changed my own life. Just tell Water Vapor that Steams in the Morning Light and Ring Glow that Fades and Reappears that they were good brothers, perfect brothers, really. Tell Charging Power of Light and Energy that she was the most loving sister one could ever have. And you two...parents that gave me freedom, but also pride and honor. May your lives be long an fruitful under the gaze of Father Moon and Mother Sun."

I bowed my head to each elder, than gave the briefest smile to my parents. I had to be gone by morning light. If I had not reached the outcast Eevees by then, I would be hunted down and killed. I had decided my own fate. I would probably regret this decision for the rest of my life. But maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I would live a happier life with the outcast Eevees. Maybe I would one day be accepted back into the clan. Maybe a would become a hero, even though I was a permanent Eevee!

I hope Father Moon and Mother Sun are watching over me as I run. I hope they are blessing me with the strength of the outcasts.

Being an Eevee? It feels great.

* * *

**_A/N: Officially fixed my crappy Eevee spelling xD_**

**_Hope I didn't miss any..._**


	2. Espeon

_**Eevee Evolutions**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

_**A/N: Here is Chappy 2 of **_**Eevee Evolutions**_**! This one is about an Espeon. :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Espeon**_

I remembered being an Eevee. Born in captivity, raised in a lab. Waiting--constantly waiting--for someone to come and claim me as special, to train me, evolve me.

When someone finally came, it was not for me, the Eevee.

It was for the promise of what I was to be.

Those happy childhood days, I remember them well...so very well. All day, he played with me, fed me good food. His Absol and his Salamence had been ordered to always be nice to me, to keep me safe while giving me as much free rein as possible. At night, I was put into a cage and locked up, "For my own safety", I was told. Who was I to know what was right or wrong? I trusted my trainer. I could believe nothing bad of him--for an Eevee brought up in a lab, the freedom I was given during the day seemed indescribably wonderful, especially when compared to the boredom of my lonely nights.

One cool October morning, I evolved. My fur turned purple and a small red orb grew above my eyes. My tail elongated and split apart at the end, and I suddenly found myself able to read the thoughts of the Pokemon around me and my trainer beside me.

When I heard his ideas, as they echoed in my brain, I found myself repulsed. I was disgusted, and very very scared. My trainer had plans for me. Plans of harsh training and indefinitely harsh beatings if I did not comply. Thoughts of forcing me to breed with a male Espeon and making a mint out of the baby Eevees. Torturous thoughts, cruel thoughts, thoughts that made me want to retch and cry and...and...

Kill?

Where had this longing come from, the longing to use my powers to throw him into a tree, bash him against an iron post until his head burst and--

I screamed my sorrow. I wailed for freedom. I sent power deep into the ground until the earth around me shook with remorse.

The mind of its trainer changes an Espeon. Most Espeons had young trainers, trainers who simply treated them right and were shocked when they evolved into an Espeon--shocked and delighted.

When the trainer is good, the Espeon is good. The thoughts that flow into the Espeon's mind are almost completely pure, with only a hint of jealousy, hatred, or evil. They are subconsciously molded in a good way, changed into a creature of purity and goodness rather than a creature of hate and cruelty.

But when the trainer is bad, when the trainer is evil, the Espeon is molded in a different way.

* * *

**_A/N: Now I have to think up a different kind of idea for my Umbreon chappy. :O_**

_**I guess that my ending turned my poor little Espeon into a mass murderer or something huh? oO**_


	3. Vaporeon

_**Eevee Evolutions**_

**Disclaimer:** **Pokemon is he property of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**_A/N: If anyone was waiting, sorry for the wait :O I was busy writing a chappy or so of _The Dragon Catcher_ and having writers block _.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Vaporeon**_

Sometimes, I miss the land.

I do love the water. Really, I do. It's calm and silky, clear and beautiful. And my body is _made _for it.

Sure, I can still move about on land. Sometimes I get tired of the water, and go explore the land. Heck, I could easily live on the land!

But for the other Pokemon.

The moment they see me, it is completely "Why is a Vaporeon on land? Why aren't you in water? Don't you dry out? Vaporeons actually have _legs?_"

Sometimes I believe that they are only doing this to torment me!

When I can stand it no longer, I slip back into the water and continue with my life. But I still want the land...just as once, I wanted the water.

* * *

_/flashbackflashbackflashback/_

"Do you have any idea of what you're gonna be when it's your turn to change?" My best friend asked me. He was 3 days older than me, so he would change 3 days before me.

"Sure," I replied. "I'm gonna be a Vaporeon! No doubt!" I grinned and flicked his tail with one paw.

"Why?"

The simple question took me aback. When my parents had asked, they had taken my answer for granted. All they had really cared about was making sure I would not become an outcast permanent Eevee.

"Well...uh...right now, whenever I see water, I just want to jump into it! And when I'm in the water, I feel free and happy."

"Are you sure...that that happiness will last?"

_/finfinfin/_

* * *

That was the last time I saw him. He ran off to the permanent Eevee camp a few days before his Choice. At first, all I did was remember him, remember what he was like, remember the joyful time I had with him. But later, I remembered our final conversation. And although I was still sure of myself, my gut always twisted in worry.

At first, I thought he was wrong. In my first year or so of being a Vaporeon, I was truly happy in the water, truly happy with my new body.

But later...I found myself, though happy with the water, also missing the land.

So, what should I do now? Allow myself to be caught just so I could be on the land again? No!

But...what else is there to do?

Perhaps one day, I will be free to walk the land again.

* * *

_**A/N: I had no idea where to go with this, so I jsut chalked it up as the musings of a Vaporeon xD**_

**_Sorry about the overall crappy writing and pathetic attempts at plot :O_**


	4. Umbreon

_**Eevee Evolutions**_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**_A/N: After like....what....a year? I have a new chapter! :D Personally, it's my favorite, even though it's pretty darn short. I like it, though...no one else will, probably. xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4: Umbreon_**

The light is not my habitat. This I know.

It is not something I yearn for. It is not something I miss; it is not something I want anymore. It is what it is: a memory of times past. I am not the young Eevee frolicking in the light, I am no longer that innocent being. I am what I am. An Umbreon. A creature of the night.

The light cannot, will not, will _never_ be able to give me this feeling, the way power seems to suffuse my very being when the sun begins to slip under the wrinkled brow of the earth, the way my body begins to glow, the eternal feeling of _home_. The light cannot coax me into idle prowling, into running for the simple joy of running, into doing things for the sake of doing them. The light will never be my home.

When the night comes, my body will tense. I will feel power surge through me, I will feel the simple joy of the hunt, I will lunge and bite and sink my teeth into something other then man-made kibble.

That is what I want. That is what I need. That is what, Mew forbid, makes me feel at home.

But when night comes, what do I really do? I sit in a Pokeball, cramped, crowded, dank and musty, unable to go out into the place I wish to call home, unable to do anything but wait for the light I do not love.

* * *

**_A/N: ...Poor Umbreon. His trainer doesn't understand his needs! :[ Just like some people who don't understand my need for reviews! xD Ok I'm just kidding, although I _do****_ really really like reviews... ~_~_**


End file.
